Ready, set, RACE
by AJSan17
Summary: Mikan and Natsume and are now in their senior year and Natsume has found himself racing in an underground racing society. And Natsume prides himself as the best racer but when a guy who others call mystery man beats him, Natsume will stop at nothing to prove himself again. To show that he is still the best racer.
1. Stay as MM

I do not own GA.

.~.~.~.~.~

I was in deep sleep when my phone woke me up.

"Where are you, Natsume.?" I heard my best friend ask.

Of course, it was Ruka. Who else would call me?

"Home, Sleeping."

"Natsume, you can't keep skipping school. If you get yourself suspended,your parents will put you on lock down and good luck sneaking out with them watching you 24/7." Damn he was right.

"Alright, alright." I groaned.

~.~.~.~

"Nice for you to join us Natsume." Narumi greeted me when I walked into the classroom.

"Yeah,yeah." I mumbled walking to my seat.

I looked towards my seatmate, who didn't even bother looking up from her work.

"Good morning, Polka." I could hear her take a deep breath.

"It's no longer morning, Hyuuga." Mikan sighed.

"So, got any plans for tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you go out with me then?" I've been trying to get Mikan Yukihira to go out with me for years.

"Give up Hyuuga." Mikan laughed. "It's not going to happen."

"Oh Polka, you've known me since we were eleven, do you really think I'll give up? You're the only girl that's ever said no to me." I smirked.

A Hyuuga never gives up.

"I don't have time for you, Hyuuga. You should know that." She sighed again.

I looked her over. She looked horrible.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't like she was a mess, her hair was done and her clothes were on straight but she had bags under her eyes.

"One night won't kill you."

"Natsume!" Mikan snapped. "Will you please just stop! Please!"

"Mikan, you are killing yourself. I know that you-"

"No! No, you don't know anything! I need a full scholarship. Do you know what that means? I need to show the board at Alice University that I am good enough to let me go to their school for free and if I don't get that a scholarship,I'm screwed" I honestly had no response.

"Calm down, Polka. I'll back down." I raised my hands in peace.

I am one of the few people who actually know of Mikan's situation.

Mikan's parents were killed when she was five years old, leaving her only with a grandpa and uncle.

But neither one could support her through college.

So all throughout high school she has been studying her butt off just to get the chance to go to school.

Anyone who doesn't know her real situation were really surprised by Mikan's sudden change of attitude towards school once we entered high school.

Only Hotaru, Ruka, me and a few select teachers know.

~.~.~.~.~

"Natsume! My man." Tono, the host of tonight's car race greeted as I go out of my car.

"Anybody good show up yet?" I asked.

"No one yet, just some rookies. Ah, Ruka you made it." Tono called out as Ruka pulled up next to my car. "You racing tonight?"

"Nah, just watching." Ruka laughed. "Natsume is though"

"Well, I know that. Hyuuga always races." Tono laughed walking away towards another car surrounded by girls.

Ruka and I stood against our cars talking while girls in skimpy outfits stood around us.

Trying to gain our attention.

"Oh, the M.M. is here!" I heard a girl squeal.

M.M.'s an up and coming driving.

Everyone called him M.M. a.k.a Mystery Man.

He never showed his face.

Always wearing a hat under his hood and a pair of sunglasses.

I was debating whether or not to race him when Tono came up to me: "M.M. want's to know if your down for a race.

I agreed.

()()()

"So, how much?" I asked Tono as he walked up to my window as I parked at the starting line.

"thirty-grand for a quarter mile." I nodded in agreement.

Thirty grand wasn't that much, not with all the money I have been making from these races.

I waited as a girl in shorts that showed almost all of her butt and shirt, that might as well be a bra walked in between our cars.

Most of the girls here were dressed like her. Practically, only wearing underwear.

Sure they looked sexy but I didn't find them attractive.

Does that make sense?

I just wouldn't want to be with those types of girls.

"Are you ready?" The girl called out pointing at my car. I revved my engine in response.

"Are you ready?" the girl asked again pointing at M.M.'s car. He revved his engine.

"RACE!"

Then we were off.

I love the thrill of racing.

The pounding in your chest as you try your hardest to win.

To be the first to make it to the finish line.

M.M. lagged behind me throughout most of the quarter mile.

But then just about twenty feet away from the finish line M.M. pulled through.

speeding right pass me, across the finish line.

"Fuck!" I yelled slamming my hands against the steering wheel.

~.~.~.~

"Come on, it was only thirty grand." Ruka said, trying to comfort me.

"That's not the point! I just lost to a rookie!" I growled.

It was embarrassing, I had been driving at these races for years, before I even got my license.

Before I could afford my own car.

I borrowed Tono's car until I earned enough money to buy my own.

And with that car I raced for pink slips.

Using parts of the other cars I won to build my baby.

And then this Rookie, who has been racing for less than a year comes and beats me.

No, I refuse to let that slide.

"Tono." I yelled. Tono was talking to one of the party girls.

"Yeah?" He yelled walking towards me.

"I want a rematch."

"No can do. He's already left. Did two more races after you then drove off."

"Damn it." I swore. I had to beat him.

Show everyone, I'm still the best.

"It's weird, he never stays long. Does two or three races then leaves." Ruka mused out loud

"Guess he's not here for the wants to race then leave." Tono guessed.

"Makes sense, he never shows his face or tells anyone who he is. Staying behind after he races would be stupid." I added

()()()()

"Yo, Polka! Wake up." Mikan had fallen asleep as soon as Jinno exited the room.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Here, I bought you a sandwich." I told her, placing the sandwich right next to her head.

"I would say yes." She mumbled.

"Say yes to what?" I was pretty sure she was sleep talking.

"To you, if I had the time I would say yes to the date." I smiled.

At least now I know it's not that she doesn't like me, it's just that she was too busy.

"Congrats on ranking number one for the math finals." I congratulated.

"Baka, wake up." Hotaru demanded, walking towards our bench. "Did I just hear that you said yes to this other Baka?" She asked pointing at me.

"It's true." Mikan mumbled. "Can I sleep now?"

"You shouldn't get the Baka's hopes up." I just love how Hotaru has no problem acting as if I wasn't right next to her.

"I'm not getting his hopes up. I just explained myself." Mikan sounded as if she was going to cry."Now can I sleep? I just want to sleep"

"Go to the nurses." Hotaru ordered before turning away.

"We have P.E. next. I can't."

"Hyuuga, make yourself useful and carry her to the nurses."

"Hn." I agreed. Standing up to pick Mikan up.

"No, I need to go to class."

"Mikan, you can't keep burning the candle on both ends." I chided picking her up, walking out of the classroom.

"Why not?"

"It melts quicker and you'll end up burnt."

"Natsume.."

"Hn."

"Do you remember our kiss?" I just looked down at the half unconscious girl in my arms.

"Hn." I responded. "We were thirteen, it was Christmas Eve and I convinced you to sneak away from the party to the Sakura tree."

"You whispered Merry Christmas when it turned midnight, and kissed me."

"Why are we talking about this right now?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I waited for you to ask me out, I was so mad that you never did." She laughed, laughed at herself for being stupid.

That bugged me, that she thought the idea of me asking her out was a stupid.

I've been asking her out for the past couple of years. Since our freshmen year.

"I was." I really was.

"Why didn't you?"

"Ruka, he really liked you and I couldn't do that to him." I frowned, remembering Ruka's face after he witnessed me kissing Mikan.

"I know. He told me."

"He did? He asked you out?" That was the first time I had heard of it, Ruka asking Mikan out.

"No, he told me that it was okay to go out with you. He told me not to worry about his feelings." Mikan laughed again. "Guess his confession and consent was for nothing."

"Hn." I felt like shit.

Sure Ruka told me that I could go for her but I just thought that he..he just...hell, I don't know anymore. But the fact he even went to Mikan meant something.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore" Mikan yawned. "I don't know why I brought it up."

I wished she hadn't. All that new information was messing with my head.

"Here we are." I announced, once we reached the Nurse's Office.

"She didn't pass out again did she?" The nurse asked walking up to me, pressing the back of her hand against Mikan's forehead.

"Again?" Mikan's passed out before? How had I not known that? I sit next to Mikan everyday.

"A few times, at least two teachers found her passed out in the library after school and she also passed out during P.E. once" The nurse explained.

Of course I wouldn't have noticed, Mikan has P.E. last period while I had music, I wouldn't have noticed if she left during class.

"I keep telling her she needs to slow down, rest more but she just ignores me." The nurse sighed. "I've even talked to her uncle and grandfather but they can't seem to get her to rest either."

"It sucks watching her like this." I whispered.

"Are you two close?"

"We were." I answered. "It's not like we had this huge falling out or whatever. It's just, with her studying like this she doesn't have time for anything."

"Hm." She nodded. "You should get to class."

"I'm going to stay." The nurse just stared at me then smiled.

"You love her don't you?" I looked at the nurse, ready to make a harsh comment but instead I just nodded.

"Since I was eleven." The nurse smiled.

"And yet, you never asked her out?"

"I have, she told me she would if she could. But she's working so hard for that scholarship, she doesn't have time."

"Aren't your college letters suppose to be coming in a couple of months? Maybe once she gets her acceptance and gets that scholarship, she'll have time." I smiled at the old lady as she walked into the supply closet.

"I'll make you a promise." Mikan groaned, trying to sit up.

"Nope, you stay down." I said, pushing her down. "Now, what promise?"

"Once we get our college letters and once I'm told whether or not I get that scholarship, you can take me out on a date." I smiled at her promise.

"Deal."

"But, I'm going to tell you one thing, Hyuuga." Mikan whispered falling back to sleep. "You will not be playing around when you are with me. It's either only me or no me." Then she was out.

()()()()() Nobody's P.O.V.

It had been a week since Mikan's visit to the Nurse's Office and Mikan was now up at eleven thirty waiting for Hotaru to show up so she could sneak out.

"Hey." Mikan greeted sliding into Hotaru's car.

"Tsubasa's got your car ready to go."Mikan nodded at the information. "Keep it short tonight. Agree to matches as soon as you get there. Hyuuga's out to get you, don't give him the chance to challenge you."

"Don't worry, I'm not risking it." Mikan reassured Hotaru. Grabbing her bag from the back of Hotaru's car.

"And may I remind you to make sure you keep your face covered. Like I said you're on Hyuuga's radar and if he exposes you, you could kiss any sort of scholarship goodbye."

"I know Hotaru, may I remind you that I'm only doing this for back up money if I don't get that full scholarship. Not for kicks or to make a name for myself down there." Mikan reminded placing her hat on.

"You're already making a name for yourself, M.M. Just make sure it stays as M.M."


	2. Raise the stakes

I do not own GA

* * *

"Mikan!" I called out, walking up the path to the brunettes house.

Mikan had her back to me, pulling pieces of clothing off a clothesline.

I walked up behind Mikan, hugging her.

She shouted pulling out her headphones.

"What are you listening to?"

"The Japanese vocabulary words." Mikan answered, turning back around to finish the laundry.

"The vocab?"

"I recorded myself saying the words, then I wait a few seconds so I can figure out the definition. Then I recorded myself saying the definition."

"Always studying, I see." I smirked.

"Yup." Mikan smiled. "Help me bring these in?" Mikan asked bending down to pick up one of the baskets.

I nodded, picked up the basket and followed her into the house.

"So, why are you here?" Mikan asked placing the basket on the floor.

"I'm taking you out tonight." I declared, I was not taking no for an answer.

"I thought we agreed to wait."

"It's just one night."

"No, Natsume." Mikan shook her head.

"I'll be here at eleven."

"I said no." Mikan snapped.

"I'll be here and if you don't come out I'll come in. And I'll make sure I do it loudly." I smirked as I walked out the door.

()()()()

Mikan pulled out her cellphone as soon as she was sure that Natsume was gone.

"What is it?" Hotaru answered. No hello, no greeting

"I can't race tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Natsume's forcing me to go out with him tonight."

"What time? Maybe you can get back in time." Hotaru asked.

"Eleven."

"He's probably going to take you to the race tonight."

Mikan sighed, of course he would take her there.

"Great, I can be there but not make money."

"I'm rubbing off on you. I'm glad."

"Are you smiling?" Mikan laughed.

"I don't smile, idiot"

"Sure you don't."

"I have to go but remember, this is the supposed to be your first time seeing the races. So act like it."

()()()()

"Alright, I'm here Natsume. Where are we going?" Mikan asked getting into my car.

"To the races."

"The races?" She asked putting on her seat-belt.

"Yeah, I've been racing for years." I glanced at Mikan from the corner of my eye. "You'll love it."

"You think so?" Mikan smiled. "Isn't it dangerous? "

"Not if you are as good as me." I smirked

"How good are you?" Mikan asked

"Undefeatable." The brunette laughed at my answer.

"Undefeatable?"

"Fine, I'm not undefeatable. I've lost. But I'm still the best driver."

"You're so smug." Mikan laughed.

"Why don't you get in a car and race me? See why I'm so smug." I challenged.

" Me Race? Yeah, right. I can barely walk two feet without tripping. And you want to put me behind a wheel?" Mikan laughed. It was true that she was a klutz but oddly enough she was always good at sports.

"I can teach you."

"Oh! Are we here?" Mikan asked as I pulled up into a huge parking garage completely ignoring my offer.

"Yeah."

"How does everyone know to come here?" She asked marveling at her surroundings.

"There's this guy, Tono, he hosts almost all of the races. He has all of the constant racers numbers, so he sends a huge group text. When and where." I explained pulling up next to Ruka's car.

"Ruka, you race too?" Mikan asked getting out of my car. I guess a lot of people would be surprised that the gentle, innocent Ruka would be into illegal racing but hey, he is _my_ best friend.

"Sometimes. I usually just watch. Observing the other drivers habits. When and how they shift. Their method of racing." Ruka smiled.

"And you tell Natsume so he knows what to expect from his opponent." Mikan guessed which Ruka nodded to.

"Natsume."Some random girl barely wearing any clothes giggled. "How are you?"

Mikan ignored the girl, leaving me alone to deal with her.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

I brought Mikan here to hang out with her and this chick was stopping me.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk to you." I watched Mikan laugh at whatever Ruka said.

"I said leave me alone."

"Come on sweetie, just one night." The tiny redhead smiled flirtatious.

"Okay, do you see that girl?" I snapped, pointing at Mikan. "That's my girl, alright. I don't need just one night with you." I pushed her away from me, annoyed.

"Natsume." Mikan threatened, as I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Come one." I whispered into her neck, making her giggle. "Just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't do stuff like this."

"Yo, Ruka!" I heard Tono yell from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"This dude Nicku wants a race and- Mikan?" Tono stopped, staring at Mikan, as if shocked she was there.

Mikan gave him a look that I couldn't described.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friends little sister." Tono explained anxiously.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Whose little sister?" Mikan didn't have any brothers.

"Tsubasa, of course." Mikan answered.

I groaned at the name.

Of course it was him.

Tsubasa was the one who helped her study when she started high school.

Helped her figure out that she was a visual learner.

Helped her figure out the most efficient ways to study.

"Ah, good old Ando." Tono smiled

"So,how much is this guy willing to bet?" Ruka asked.

"thirty grand."

"That's it?" Mikan blurted.

Ruka just stared at her.

"How do you know that his offer's weak?" I asked, a newbie would usually marvel at the thirty grand offer.

Mikan shrugged.

"I hang out in Tsubasa's garage once in a while, I've seen how expensive cars can get. Let alone a car built for speed."

"Hn" Of course, it's always Tsubasa

"So, are you going to take it?"Tono asked.

"Raise the stakes."

"To how much?" Tono smiled, he was excited.

Ruka doesn't race often but when he does, he doesn't play around.

"sixty"

"I'll go ask."

"Are you racing tonight, Natsume?" Mikan asked me.

I looked down at her. "Do you want me to?" I really didn't want to race, I just wanted to hang out with her.

"I guess." Mikan shrugged.

"You can join mine. Make it a three way race." Ruka offered.

I definitely didn't want to race Ruka.

Sure, he was good but he's never won against me and he's been trying to raise money for a new car and since he refuses to race for pink slips he has to earn the money for it.

He doesn't like racing for pink slips for two reasons: One, he doesn't like the idea of taking someone else's car away from them. Two, he likes building his car from scratch.

That way you know your car from inside, out.

"Nah, I didn't plan on racing , I'll just race M.M. when he gets here."

"M.M.?" Mikan asked, turning around in my arms.

"This dude, he's also one of the best racers here. I've been trying to get him to race me but he always plans his races as soon as he gets here, so once I ask for a race he's already set for the night."

"Why do you want to race him so much?" Mikan asked.

"Because he whooped Natsume's ass in a race a couple of weeks ago." Tono laughed, walking up.

"He did not whoop my ass." I growled.

"Why does it matter so much?" the tiny girl in my arms asked.

Of course she wouldn't understand, she's always been the type to lose gracefully.

"Pride." I sighed. " I'm the best and I want to make sure everyone remembers that."

"But" Mikan smirked. "If you lost, doesn't that mean you're not the best?"

"Shut up, Polka."

"Anyways" Tono interrupted. "He said forty-five"

"Seventy." Ruka said, not missing a beat.

Mikan laughed as Tono walked away to consult with that Nicku guy.

"You're bad, Ruka. You're going to take 70K from that poor kid." She shook her head with a smile on her face.

Ruka just shrugged with a laugh.

"Yo, he said he'll do the sixty." Tono yelled from Nicku's car.

Which was impressive considering how loud it was. With all the car engines, music and people talking.

"Well, time to go." Ruka smiled after he gave Tono a nod.

"Have you watched Nicku race before?" Mikan asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yeah, I don't know why he wants to race me? His drifting technique is weak."

Mikan nodded.

"Well, don't beat him to bad. Leave him with _some _pride."

"Can't promise that." Ruka smirked ,my smirk, before driving towards the start line.

"Well, lets go to the finish line." I said taking Mikan's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"The roof. They have to drive up to the roof. that's what Ruka meant by Drifting, they have to race up the floors, drifting through the turns." Mikan hummed in understanding.

"So, girls really like you here." Mikan observed as we were walking up the stairs

"I guess, why? Are you jealous?" I smirked, I loved the idea of her being jealous.

Jealousy is proof that you really care about someone.

"Not really, just wondering because almost every girl has glared at me as we walked past them." I looked around and sure enough, they were glaring.

"Don't worry about it. They're just mad at you because they think you're the reason why I don't acknowledge their existence."

"And, why don't you?" Mikan asked as we finally reached the roof.

"Well, one: I have you, polka dots." I reminded, kissing the side of her head. "Two, I don't find them attractive. I would never want to be with someone that dresses like that."

"May I remind you that we're not dating Natsume." Mikan sighed.

"Then, what do you call this?" I whispered before kissing her.

She instantly reacted, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

I returned the gesture by wrapping my arms around her waist, making it so every part of our bodies were pressed together.

"I call that kissing a friend." Mikan breathed when she pulled away.

"You don't just kiss friends."

"Says you." Mikan smiled.

"What the hell do you mean by that." I growled, was she and that Ando guy hooking up or something?

"I was kidding, calm down." Mikan giggled. "You're the only guy I've ever kissed."

"Good." I smirked, placing my pointer finger on her lips."Because these are mine."

"Natsume, you are making waiting until our acceptance letters come in very difficult." Mikan whispered.

I was going to kiss her again when I could hear the sound of a car.

We both turned to see Ruka drifting around the last turn, passing the finish line.

Mikan and I made our way through the crowd, to Ruka.

"Congrats Ruka." Mikan yelled over the cheering as she hugged Ruka, causing a lot of girls to glare.

"Yeah, where's Nicku?" I asked wrapping my arm around Mikan's waist, smirking as I watched the girls glare at Mikan again.

"He crashed on the sixth floor." Ruka sighed. "I can't take his money now. He's going to need it for repairs and possibly hospital bills."

"You won that fair and square." Mikan stated. "Also, think about his pride. I don't think he will appreciate you taking pity on him."

"Polka's right. If I were him I would hate it if you did that. I'm a big boy, I pay for my dues."

"Alright." Ruka mumbled.

"Hey, at least it's only sixty" Mikan offered. "If he crashed during a drift he probably only damaged the side of the car. That's easily fixable."

"You sure know a lot about this stuff." I accused. "How much time do you spend with Ando?"

Mikan ignored my question.

"Oh, Tono said that M.M.'s not coming tonight." Ruka informed.

"Of course." I mumbled.

"Meet you downstairs." Ruka said, getting back into his car.

"So, how does Ruka get the money?" Mikan asked as we made our way to the stairs.

"Cash."

"They bring that much money here?!"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy."

"Well, would you trust some of these guys to pay you some other time? How do you know they actually have the money if they don't have it here?"

"I guess that makes sense." As we walked through the door, making our way towards my car.

"Yo Natsume!" Some guy I've raced before stopped us.

"What?"

He looked as if he was starting to say something, but Mikan got his attention.

"Well, who are you?"

"Mikan." She smiled.

"She's mine, Klein." I snapped. I could see Mikan roll her eyes.

"I was just asking her name." Klein defended, raising his hands up in peace.

"What is it you wanted?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to race."

"Sorry man. I'm not ra-"

"COPS ARE ON THE WAY!" I heard a guy named Kazuto yelled. He was the one in charge of listening to the police radar that night.

You always have to have someone listening to a police radar, so in cases like this, everyone can leave before the cops show up.

"Shit!" Klein yelled, running away.

I followed his lead. Grabbing Mikan's hand, taking off towards my car.

"What's going on?" Mikan yelled, trying to hold on to my hand as people were running around bumping into each other.

"The cops are coming." I yelled as we reached my car. "Get in!"

"Does this happen every night?" Mikan breathed as I speed out of the parking garage.

"Not every night."

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked clutching her seat-belt as I took a sharp right turn into an ally.

"The garage where Ruka and I keep our car."

"And where is that?"

"It's over there." I said, pointing at Tono's garage.

"You keep your care at Tono's?" Mikan asked as I pulled into the garage.

"It's not like Ruka and I can buy our own garage." We were underage and I don't think our parents would let us keep illegal race cars in a garage they signed for.

"Oh." Mikan nodded getting out of the car.

"Yo." Ruka greeted leaning over the second floor railing which, in away, was Tono's living room.

"I see you beat me." I smiled.

"I was already in my car, remember?" Ruka said tossing a piece of candy into his mouth. "So, how was your first night at the races?"

"Exciting." Mikan answered. Throwing herself on one of the couches.

"Well, I'm sure there's another race tomorrow, why don't you come?" I offered sitting down next to her.

"Natsume, this was a one night deal, you know that."

"Come on, how could you say that after you've seen the races."

"I'm not like you Natsume." Mikan snapped. "Good grades don't come naturally to me."

She was pissed.

"You out of everyone should know that. You've been calling me an idiot since we were kids."

I just stared at her, I felt like an ass.

"So, I think Tono might have some Howalon." Ruka offered after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" Mikan smiled. "Where?"

"In the kitchen, over there." Ruka said, pointing.

Mikan nodded and left towards the kitchen.

"You okay, man?" Ruka asked.

"I hadn't realized she actually took me seriously when I called her an idiot. She always seemed to just brush it off."

"Well, look at it in her point of view. You have a hard time at school. No matter what you do, you can't seem to get good grades. Surely, you would start doubting your intelligence. And then there's this cocky extremely intelligent guy, who constantly skips class and barely pays attention but still manages gets great grades constantly telling you you're stupid. You were picking at her biggest insecurity."

"God, I'm an asshole." I groaned, dropping my head into my hands.

"Kind of." Ruka agreed.

I sighed, getting up.

"Polka." I whispered as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?" She sighed, popping a piece of howalon into her mouth.

"I don't think you're an idiot." I whispered, cupping her face in my hands. "I think you are amazing."

"Really?" Mikan asked sarcastically as I kissed her forehead.

"Definitely, just look at you. You're not only beautiful, you are smart. Loving. Kind. really annoying. And you never give up."

"Really?" Mikan whispered, no longer sarcastic.

"Of course, look at your grades. You have better grades than me, Yuu and Hotaru. And we're all geniuses, literally."

Mikan giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You really do make it hard to wait." Mikan whispered pulling my head down so she could kiss me.

"Then don't wait." I whispered before kissing her again.

"Oh!" Mikan blurted out, raising a finger in the air, as if she just remembered something. "You're not the only guy I've kissed."

"What?" I growled.

"Yeah, Ruka and I've kissed before."

And Ruka, who had just walked in and heard what Mikan said, raised his hands in the air as he slowly backed out of the kitchen.


	3. City Race Baby

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I would say that I've been busy but really I've just been really lazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own GA

Please R&amp;R

* * *

"You okay, Man?" Ruka asked me as he was laying down on my bedroom floor, doing the Japanese homework.

I ignored his question as I texted Polka...again. Mikan had been ignoring me for the past three days.

"You know, I talked to Hotaru and she said that she's still pretty pisssed." Ruka told me.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Maybe that's why she hasn't talked to me since Monday."

"Hey, don't snap at me! It's your own damn fault." Ruka snapped.

Well, he wasn't lying, it really was my fault.

You see, I assumed that Mikan and I were finally dating but at school whenever someone asked she kept denying it!

So, then at lunch when I saw some first year loser trying to confess to her I snapped. Walking up to the boy and smashing his face in with my fist.

Well, it turned out that he wasn't confessing to her but was asking for a reference to a good tutor. The boy had seen that she was the top of her class and assumed that she would know some good math tutors.

"Shut up." was my retort before standing up. "I'm going to her place."

"Here." Ruka called out, tossing me my keys while I put on my jacket.

"Thanks."

()()()()()()

"Come on, Polka! Open the door...please." I called out, knocking on her front door. Which was what I had been doing for the past five minutes.

"Fine!" I yelled, turning away and walking to where her bedroom window was. I looked around, eyeing the tree, looking for any footholds that would allow me to climb up.

Then, I began climbing. Once I reached the window I slowly opened the window, trying very hard to keep my balance.

I laughed at the thought that this used to be so easy when I was a kid.

I guess once you mature and actually take in all the risk that comes with climbing a tree you lose the confidence.

"Mikan." I called out jumping through her window. Mikan was laying on her bed, asleep and surrounded by homework and note cards.

I took my time observing her room that I hadn't seen in years. The last time I saw it the walls were a bright pink with girly toys and what nots all over her room.

Now, the once pink walls were now a bright red. One of her walls was covered with pictures, as if it was one huge collage. I walked towards the wall, stepping over multiply books thrown everywhere.

There were so many photo's, but only one really drew my attention.

It was a picture of the both of us. We were eleven at the time and are standing on a beach in our bathingsuits. I was standing there, annoyed as ever while Mikan was clinging to my arm with a huge smiling.

I remember that day very well. It was the first time I hated Ruka because before that picture was taken Mikan had been playing with Ruka the whole day. Practically ignoring me.

"Natsume." Mikan's voice drew me out of my memory."What are you doing here?"

I ignored her question and pointed at the picture.

"You know, that was the day I first realized I liked you."

"What are you doing here Natsume?" Mikan asked again.

"You weren't answering me." I explained.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my room." She countered as she stood up and walked towards me.

"You avoid me at school, you refuse to pick up your phone or reply to my text and you wouldn't open the door."

"So, you decided to break into my house and creepily stand in my room as I sleep?" Polka asked, crossing her arms.

"Hn."

"Natsume, please leave." She sighed turning around to make her way back to her bed. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, pressing her back against me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair.

"Sorry?" Mikan snapped, turning around. "You broke that poor freshman's nose."

"I know, I was wrong, okay? I was just...on edge?"

"On edge?! What the hell had you on edge?" She asked me, sort of sarcastically.

"YOU! You had me on edge!" I groaned

"Me?!" Mikan almost yelled. "What the hell did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do" I snapped

"What did I not do, Natsume?"

God, what I was about to say was so embarrassing and sounded so needy but I knew I had to say it or she would never understand what I was trying to say.

"That we're dating!" Mikan stood there, just staring at me.

"You broke a freshman's nose because I denied that we're dating?" She asked, making sure she was getting everything correctly.

"Hn."

"You idiot!" She snapped. "We're not dating!"

"The hell we're not."

"Natsume, tell me. When did we ever agree that we're dating."

I just stared at her. Was she kidding?

"You're joking, right?" She shook her head.

"Fine!" I groaned, running my hand through my hair."Mikan, will you go out with me?"

"No." She said shaking her head. After staring at her for a few minutes she sighed "Of course it doesn't matter if I say no, you'll just keep bugging me."

"Yup." I smirked, kissing her. "So, any plans tonight?" I asked, I had already gotten a text from Tono and I was hoping that she would want to come.

"Studying." She sighed wrapping her arms around my neck. "Big Calc test tomorrow, remember?"

"Well, if you decide you actually want to do something tonight, there is a race tonight at nine. It's going to be great, Tono's planning to have an around the city race." I grinned with excitement. I loved city races. There is nothing more dangerous than dodging cars while trying to avoid the cops.

"Tempting...but I can't." Mikan sighed with an apologetic smile. "I really have to study."

"Well, I should be going then." I told her after I checked my watch, reading that it was seven-thirty.

"So soon?" She asked lowering her hands from my neck.

"Well, I have to get to Tono's check that everything's all set in my car. Don't want to crash because of a car malfunction."

"Well, you do that. Don't die, okay?" She asked with a smile, although I can tell that beneath her smile was the worry that she held about me getting hurt

"I won't." I promised kissing her forehead, then headed towards her window.

"Oh no you don't." Mikan said, slamming her window shut. "Use the door like every other human being."

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned walking out of her room, through the door.

()()()()()()()()

"So, how did it go?" Ruka asked, not bothering to lift his head up from the hood of his car.

"We're dating." I answered, walking towards my own car.

"Finally." Tono laughed walking out of his office. "Don't know why it took so long."

I didn't bother to answer him, but Ruka did.

"Me."

"Ah, a classic love triangle." Tono nodded in understanding.

"Not really." Ruka denied. "Mikan never had feelings for me, just Natsume."

I tried not to smile but I failed so I just kept my head under my hood, pretending I was actually checking things.

"So, is she coming tonight?" Tono asked, looking through his phone. Probably checking what racers were planning to show up tonight.

"No, she's studying for the big Calc test tomorrow." I answered slamming my hood down, not checking anything under my hood.

"What Calc test?" Ruka asked, getting ready to wheel himself under his car.

"You don't remember either? I didn't know anything about a Calc test." I asked, leaning against my car.

"Heads up." Tono called out. "M.M. is doing the city race tonight."

"Hell yeah!" I cheered, a city race AND M.M. It was going to be a great night.

Quarter miles are nothing compared to City Races. You can really tell how good a driver someone is during City Races. Quarter Miles are straight a ways with nothing in your way but City Races? Everything and everyone is in your way.

()()()()()()()

I drove through the crowd, people jumping out of the way annoyed. I had been sitting around for an hour waiting for M.M. to show up and now that he was finally here I'm not letting a bunch of idiots blocking the start line stand in my way.

"Natsume, the fee's 80K." Tono told me leaning against my window. I nodded handing him the huge wad of cash.

"Alright, everything set? I noticed you didn't really check out your car at the garage."

"Everything is fine. Just want to get this race started." I told him as M.M. pulled up next to me causing Tono to leave me alone and talk to M.M.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled from his car on my left with a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile back, remembering how excited Ruka would get when we first started racing, when we were just some stupid rookies trying to become the best. It made me wonder when Ruka began losing that eagerness to race. Probably when people began to think of his as one of the best racers. Staying at the top isn't as fun as getting to the top.

"Yeah?" I yelled back

"You excited? It's been a long time either one of has done a city race."

"Hell yeah!" I nodded. "Nothing more fun than trying not to get yourself arrested...or killed." I grinned

"To bad Mikan couldn't come. I really don't remember anything about a Calc test." Ruka mused."And unlike you I pay attention at school. Maybe she was just making up an excuse."

I sighed, she totally made up that test just not to go with me. Which I didn't understand, she seemed like she was having a really great time last time. She seemed to fit in naturally with the atmosphere of the races.

"I'll get her to come next time." I told Ruka watching as Tono walked over to his car to collect the fee.

"You should, she obviously loved it here." Ruka nodded.

"ALL RIGHT RACERS!" A girl yelled as she walked in front of the startline. I was almost seventy percent sure that she was Tono's new girl toy. I had seen her hanging onto Tono like a curtain earlier and she was obviously his type. Stupid and easy.

"ARE YOU READY?" She yelled pointing to the three cars on her right, who responded by revving their engines. "ARE YOU READY?" She yelled pointing to her left which consisted of Ruka, M.M. and I. We responded the same way as the trio before us, by revving our engines.

"ALRIGHT!" She smiled raising her hands above her while she shouted. "Ready...Set..." As she quickly threw her arms down she yelled "RACE!"

Then we were all off.

Me having the quickest reflexes was automatically in the front, with Ruka trailing behind me and right next to him was M.M.

The three of us flew around the corner with a perfect drift.

"Damn good drift." I muttered about M.M., who managed to pull ahead of me during the drift.

Then I saw the intersection and smiled, I knew there was no way the rookie has raced in traffic, considering the last city race Tono did was before M.M. appeared.

And I was right, M.M. hesitated before a shift. Giving me enough time to pull ahead and drift into the intersection smoothly, only earning a few beeps.

It wasn't for another minute or so that I saw Ruka and M.M. catching up quickly.

Then in a few seconds they were on top of me. Ruka with a smirk and M.M...well, I couldn't really see his face. Kind of the reason people called him M.M.

()()()()()()

The rest of the race consisted of the three of us taking turns in the front.

We had almost reached the finish line which was about a quarter mile after a sharp drift and if we messed up we would end up in the ocean or smashed against a wall.

I was starting to get ready for the drift when my brake and clutch gave out, dooming me into the ocean.

I had almost drove right off of the dock when I felt my back left get slammed into causing me to begin spinning out of control. It was in the few seconds before the chaos that I noticed it was M.M. who slammed into me.

Probably noticing my lack of brake and clutch which M.M. responded by hitting me on the back left of my car. Knowing I would spin away from the dock.

I had just stumbled out of my car that I noticed Tono flying right past me, straight towards the wall of the docks owners building...where M.M.'s car had smashed into... front first.

"Shit!" Tono yelled in a panic. Trying to pry the drivers side door open. "Come on!" He yelled.

"Tono!" His girlfriend yelled pulling up in his car, which I assumed was how they planned to get M.M. to the hospital.

I quickly ran slash stumbled towards them. I had reached them just as the pair of them finally opened the door revealing a body slouched over the steering wheel, unconscious.

"Tono!" I called out. I was shocked by the person who turned quickly towards me as his girlfriend leaned into the car trying to unbuckle the unmoving body.

Tono's face was filled with panic, fear, tears and blood.

"Leave!" He yelled as more tears flowed. "Go!"

"Tono!" Ruka yelled out of breath as he reached us with a huge crowd behind him.

"Leave! All of you!" Tono yelled again, but no one move. Shocked from seeing the easy-going happy man in total desperation.

"Got it!" The girlfriend yelled leaning out of the car covered in blood as another voice yelled Tono's name.

"Akira!" The voiced yelled, grabbing the attention of the male.

"Kaname!?" Tono Called out confused.

The male finally broke out of the crowd, running towards the car but only made it halfway before skidded to a stop.

"Tono...tell me that's not..." Kaname didn't have to finish the question when he saw Tono's face. "No!" He yelled running to the car.

"Call Tsubasa!" Tono instructed as he slowly and carefully pulled the small body out of the totaled car. It actually surprised me how small M.M. looked in Tono's arms. "Call Tsubasa, Kaname!" Tono yelled again, noticing that the man hadn't moved an inch since he got a good look at M.M..

"Kaname!" Tono yelled angry, finally breaking through to the guy. It had been right then that I remembered why the guy looked so familiar. Kaname was Tsubasa best friend and I used to watch as the pair teased Mikan together.

"Right, right! Tsubasa." Kaname nodded still in the state of shock and panic as he pulled his cell phone out, almost dropping it as he struggled to dial Tsubasa's number.

"Tsubasa." The guy whispered into the phone which was only audible because the crowd was scary silent.

"It's..It's...Um M.M." Kaname took a deep shaky breath. "Just...Just meet us at the hospital." Then he hung up running to the car that Tono had placed M.M.

"Let's go!" Tono yelled as Kaname ran towards him.

Then Kaname, Tono and Tono's girlfriend got in and then drove off


	4. The Next Day

I do not own GA.

Sorry I haven't posted, classes started again and I'm very busy with homework, work and trying to spend time with my boyfriend but I'll try my best to post every once and a while.

* * *

I couldn't sleep the night of the accident. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the bloody mess that was M.M. He risked his own life to save me and all I've ever done was hate him. After laying in bed for four hours I snuck out of my house to go see Polka. I wanted to see her, she always manages to stop me from thinking but when I climbed up her tree and knocked on the window she never answer. I stood there knocking harder and harder with no response. I went to go open the window but it was locked. So after a few minutes of knocking I climbed down and settled for driving aimlessly all night until it was time for school.

I had arrived to school early considering I hadn't been home and I wanted to see Polka as early as possible, but when I walked in she wasn't there yet so I sat down and waited as our other classmates poured in.

I watched as Ruka walked in and sit down on the other side of our bench leaving way too much room for Mikan.

I began to worry about Mikan when Narumi walked in and she still hadn't showed. But neither had Hotaru.

Of course that was exactly when the classroom door slammed open catching everyone's attention and there stood Hotaru Imai looking right at me and then she started running towards me.

Let me say this, I had never have been scared of Imai but the look in her eyes stopped me dead. I sat there shocked waiting for the baka gun but I guess she was to angry for the gun because as soon as she reached me she punched me in the face. That was when the shocked still classroom went crazy. As people tried to grab Imai as she continued punching me in the face as tears ran down her face.

Finally, Narumi grabbed a hold of her pulling her off of me.

"It's your fault! It's all your Goddamn fault!" She yelled struggling in Narumi's arm. "If she dies I will kill you. I promise you I will murder you!"

"Hotaru!" Narumi yelled finally almost reaching the door.

"If she dies it's all your fault!" Then she was out of the room. Leaving the classroom shocked into silence. After just standing there for a minute or so I ran after her. What was she talking about? Who's dying? Was she talking about Mikan? She wouldn't flip out like that for anyone else.

()()()()()()

"Imai!" I yelled after I caught sight of her.

"Hyuuga, stay away from me!" She snapped.

"No!" I Yelled grabbing her arm, which she elbowed me with. "Tell me what you are talking about. Is it Mikan?" Hotaru stood there for a few seconds, glaring at me.

"Come on." She growled walking towards her car.

We sat in her car in awkward silence during the whole ride to the hospital.

"Imai, just tell me what's going on!" I snapped which she ignored backing into a spot.

"Come." She snapped getting out of the car with me in tow.

I followed her through the lobby and to the ICU.

What I saw when the door opened shocked me, there were so many people there.

Tono,Kaname, Tsubasa ,Misaki,Kazumi,Shiki and Mikan's grandfather.

As soon as they all looked at me all hell broke loose.

Tsubasa lost his shit and came running towards me before the others stopped him.

"Damn you Hyuuga! You fucking idiot!" He yelled fighting against everyone still trying to reach me. "You should have never raced before properly checking your fucking car!"

"My car?" I asked while Mikan's grandpa made his way through the mess of people and walked towards me.

"Come." The old man sighed guiding me back to the elevator. "Let's go for a walk. You look confused." I nodded and did as he said

()()()()()

"Sir, what's happening?" I whispered clutching my can of coffee in my hand.

"You still haven't figured it out?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I'm just so confused."

"Well, not many people know this but Mikan's always loved racing. She used to go to Tsubasa's and race on their bikes and go go-carting. Of course I thought that her fascination died down in middle school but apparently not." The old man sighed looking down.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." I whispered.

"Oh, you get it. Mikan's always told me how smart you are, you just don't want to believe it."

"So, that's how she knew so much about cars." I groaned. "That means..." I gasped, finally realizing what was happening. Why Hotaru and Tsubasa both tried to attack me. Why Tono freaked out when M.M. crashed. Because Mikan was M.M. and Mikan was in surgery probably dieing.

"No!" I yelled standing up then sank to my knees in front of the old man. "I'm so sorry. Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh." The old man pat my hand.

"It's my fault! Hotaru and Tsubasa are right, I should have checked my car."

"Yes, you should have." Polka's grandpa nodded. "But people make mistakes."

"They rarely make mistakes that lands their girlfriends in surgery."

"Girlfriend? So, that's why she was so happy yesterday." The old man nodded.

"How long has she been in there?"

"About eight and a half hours now. She was pretty messed up. Doesn't help that Tono and the others moved her."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. The old man frowned sadly

"What wasn't wrong with her. Almost all of her ribs were broken, multiple things punctured, cracked skull and a few other things"

I dropped my head in my hands feeling my tears wetting my hand. "Will...she live?"

"We don't know." I heard the old man's voice quiver.

That's when Tono ran into the cafeteria.

"They're done!"

()()()()()

When the three of us finally reached the surgery floor everyone was already surrounding the surgeon.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked running towards them.

"Well, we fixed her up as best as we could. Let's just see if she makes it through the night."


	5. I'm Okay

I do not own this anime! and please read the Author note at the end :) thank you

* * *

She managed to live through the night...and the night after that...and the night after that...and the night after that. The only problem is that she still hadn't woken up. I came to visit her everyday before school and after school until it was night. Then I would go racing, earning the money Mikan would have been earning if she was awake. Most of our friends were sympathetic towards me. Knowing that I was blaming myself. The others like Hotaru, Tsubasa, Tono and Mikan's uncle blamed me, with reason. The only reason she was in the hospital was because I didn't properly check my car. Currently, I was sitting in a chair next to Mikan and her IV. Reading her favorite book, Wicked, out loud. Corny, right? But I don't care, I would do anything for Mikan and if reading to her is supposed to help her in some way, screw it.

"_So now, let the truth, clandestine study of knowledge begin"_ I read

wwwwwww

"_**So now, let the truth, clandestine study of knowledge begin" **_I heard his voice say.

He was reading to me, I keep trying to follow his voice but day after day I get lost in random memories. Just like the one I'm getting pulled into now.

I am standing in my middle school's courtyard. It was snowing and I can just make out mine and Natsume's voice

"_Come on, Polka! Hurry up!"_

"_Natsume! Where are we going?" I snap at him. _

I follow behind the pair and notice that a young Ruka was also following the past me and Natsume.

"So he saw everything." I whisper to myself.

"_Come on Natsume! It's almost midnight!" _I heard past me groan rubbing her hands together, trying to generate warmth. Natsume notices and quickly clasps my hand with his, then stuffing them into his coat pockets where he had hand warmers. With my hands in his pocket. Our bodies were practical pressed together because of the small length

of my arms.

"_They're counting down,Natsume" _I whine. And sure enough once they reach zero Natsume leans in and whispers:

Merry Christmas. Then he kisses me.

I watch as he pulls away and looks to his right only to find Ruka staring at him with tears in his eyes. Ruka then takes off in a sprint and Natsume runs after him. Leaving a very confused me behind.

I walked away from the memory back into the darkness trying to follow Natsume's voice.

wwwwwww

"Good afternoon, Natsume" Mikan's Grandpa greeted me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Good afternoon." I greeted back, closing the book with a sigh. "What time is it?" I asked looking around for my phone.

"Six, I suggest you go now if you plan on racing tonight." He told me waking towards Mikan's bed. "Can I take over?" he asked looking towards the book in my hand.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded handing him the book as I stood up. I was almost out the door when I heard him call my name.

"Natsume, you know the only reason I let you continue racing is because you feel like it's the only thing you can do for Mikan. But don't over do it."

"Don't worry" I say with a pathetic excuse of a smile on my lips.

wwwwwww

His voice stopped so I sat down with a huff. Knowing he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Then I heard Grandpa's voice, picking up where Natsume stopped reading. His voice made me want to cry, I just wanted to wake up and hold him already. So I got up and began to follow the voice again. Then a memory began to pull me in.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" _I hear myself scream,waking me up from a nightmare. I recognized the room as my old bedroom in my parents house. I was 9, sitting up in bed scared out of my mind.

I looked at the clock, which told me it was three in the morning. I quickly threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed to find my parents.

I walked into their room, surprised it was still empty. They had gone out that night on a date, leaving me home with Grandpa watching me. But they told me that they would be home no later than eleven. I was making my way down the stairs with little me when I heard the phone ring. We had just reached the living room when we could hear Grandpa whispering

"_No, it can't be true! It just can't be!" _He had tears in his eyes when he turned around to look at me. "_I'm on my way." _

I watched as he ran around the living room putting on his coat and shoes then bent down in front of me, helping me put on my coat and shoes.

"_Grandpa, what's wrong?" _I cry, pushing away from him. "_Where's Mommy and Daddy?" _

Grandpa looked down at his feet for a few seconds before looking up at the very upset little me.

"_There's been an accident, Mikan. We have to go see them at the hospital." _He whispered finally buttoning the last button of my peacoat.

"_Are they okay?" _I ask staring into my Grandpa's eye's.

"_No, baby. They're not."_ He whispered petting my hair. "_They didn't make it." _

Kid me began tearing up, trying hard not to realise a sob. "_They didn't make it? You mean they're..." _ I asked not able to finish the sentence.

"_Oh Mikan!" _ Grandpa cried out, grabbing me and crushing me against him while he sobbed. But I didn't react.I just stood there not moving. "_Mikan! Baby are you okay?!" _Grandpa asked, shaking me a little worried that I wasn't responding to him. "_Mikan! Look at me!"_ He demanded, cupping my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at him. But even then I wasn't looking at him.

After that night, I didn't talk or respond to anyone for years. My Uncle and Grandpa kept bringing in doctors and therapist to look at me but no one could help me. They just kept telling them that they would just have to wait.

Then Natsume transfered into my class.

At that thought I was instantly dragged into the memory of Natsume's first day.

"_Good morning, class!" _Narumi greeted overally excited hoping for an equally excited response from the class but frowned when he didn't get one. "_Today we will have a new student transferring in and..." _ This caught the class's attention while I remained un-intrested in the corner of the back row.

The class now whispered to eachother, discussing who the new student could be, ignoring Narumi completely.

"_Natsume, please come in."_ Narumi called out.

The front classroom doors slid open and the class was instantly quite, staring at the handsome new guy.

"_Class, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is transferring from America." _

The girls in the class were now chatting to each other extremely eager to discuss the new guy with each other. The only girls not openly gossiping about Natsume were eleven year old me and Hotaru, who like me could not have cared less about the new boy. Then something caught our attention.

"_You can sit on the back bench next to Mikan. But Hotaru, the girl in front of her will be your partner." _The whole classed was instantly quiet while trying to wrap their heads around what Narumi had just said.

"_Are you insane?" _Koko spoke out, asking the question everyone was thinking. "_You're not only putting him next to the queen of doom but are forcing him to partner up with the ice queen! Do you already hate him or something?"_

I watched as Natsume turned to me, watching for the queen of doom's reaction to the insult. But just like always I didn't react. Ignoring all that was around me.

"_Please take your seat, Natsume." _Narumi told him, ignoring Koko's outburst. Natsume, probably for the last time, did exactly what Narumi told him, watching me as he walked towards me.

After he sat down next to me I could see the multiple side glances he was throwing towards me, probably trying to figure out why I wasn't bugging him like the others.

"_Yo, Polka."_ He called out, trying to grab my attention. "_Polka."_ He tried again but I had continued ignoring him until I registered why he was calling me polka. At some point I had crossed my legs, lifting the skirt showing a small amount of my underwear.

"_Pervert!"_ I yelled, throwing my book ,Wicked, at him. The class turned and stared at me, in complete awe. I had finally spoken. No, not spoken, I yelled.

"_Mikan?"_ Hotaru, my loyal friend who had stuck by me even though I no longer spoke to her called out, standing up in her seat to completely turn towards me.

"_He looked at me underwear."_ I said in a raspy voice, caused by the years of silence.

"_Mikan." _Hotaru repeated, that was when I began wailing. But not because some pervert looked at my underwear. I started wailing because all of that pent up emotions that I had refused to deal with for the past few years finally came over me.

"_Oh Mikan."_ Hotaru whispered jumping over her bench to hold me while I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"_Mikan!" _Ruka yelled running into the room, with a terribly troubled face. He had heard me screaming from the classroom next door and came running. "_Mikan?"_ Ruka asked stunned in place, watching me cry.

"_Shit! Mikan!"_Ruka yelled sprinting towards me and Hotaru, joining her in holding me.

wwwww

I pulled up next Ruka's, who was sitting on the hood of his car talking to Tono, who glared at me as I got out my car.

"I'll take whatever." I told him walking up to him.

"I'll tell you when you get offers." Tono grunted walking away.

Ruka nodded at me in a greeting then turned to watch a race that was currently starting.

"How's Hotaru?" I asked knowing that Ruka has been taking care of his other very upset childhood friend.

"She's fine, going to see Mikan tonight." Ruka answered. Hotaru hasn't been visiting Mikan as much because she's been working with her brother trying to figure out what to do about Mikan.

"Ruka, how long are you going to stay cold towards me." I asked.

Ruka sighed. "I'm not being cold towards you on purpose, Nat. It's just whenever I look at you all I see is you dragging yourself out of your car then turning to see Mikan getting pulled out of her car all bloody and broken."

"So, you blame me too." I whispered. Sure, Ruka and I were best friends since we were young but sometimes I forget that he had been friends with Mikan and Hotaru longer. "It's my fault and-"

"Shut up!" Ruka cut me off. "Yes, you should have checked your car but it was Mikan who decided to save you even though she knew where she would end up."

I didn't respond to him because I didn't know how to. He had made a point that I've never thought of but it still didn't change my previous thought on how it was still my fault.

"Hyuuga." Tono called out walking towards me. "You have an offer."

I had just managed to get out of the memory of racing at a go-cart rink and beating Tsubasa. Then getting the idea to race for real to save money for college after Tsubasa made a comment about how I could race for money.

wwwwww

Then I heard Natsume's voice.

"_**Mikan, please wake up for me." **_He was crying, why was he crying? "_**I was just racing tonight at the parking plaza. Mikan, the person lost control during a drift and slammed into the wall. Mikan! I couldn't breath after I saw that car flying into the wall." **_

I began running towards the voice, desperately trying to reach his voice. I needed to comfort him! He needed me!

"_**Mikan, I don't think I can race anymore. People get hurt racing all the time and I don't think I can't continue if every time someone crashes I'm going to have a panic attack."**_

"Natsume!" I yell running as fast as possible towards the voice.

"No!" I scream as I feel myself getting dragged away again.

This time I'm sitting next to an eighteen year old me in my car. I look around and realized where I was.

"No!" I shout again. I was in my car, the night of the accident! I grabbed the door handle,trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. "No, no,no!" I yell as I feel the car preparing for the drift. Then I see Natsume's car driving straight towards the end of the dock.

"What the hell?!" The racing me yells before she speeds even more than we were already going. We hit his car on his left and sigh in relief as we watch him spin out of control, away from the dock.

"No!" Both past me and I yell as we head front face towards the wall.

Then... BOOM!.

wwwww

I had just began to gain my breath again when Mikan's heart monitor began to go crazy.

"Shit!" I yell, running towards the door, yelling for help. Then I turn to see Mikan's eyes were open, staring at me.

"Mikan?" I whisper walking towards her.

She just continued to stare blankly at me.

"Mikan." Stare

"Polka?" Stare.

"Mikan, sweetie!" Stare.

"Please Mikan!" Stare.

Then her eyes closed again

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Okay, I decided to make a point in explaining myself in some points

Point one: Natsume's and Ruka's relationship:

I'm sure many of you are thinking that it's not right that I made Ruka a childhood of Mikan's and Hotaru and not Natsume's but I have my reasons. For one, I always thought the idea of two friends transferring to the same school together crazy because, when does that EVER happen. Who do you know that was able to bring a friend with them when they move?

Point two: The class's reaction to Natsume.

In many other fanfictions the females in the class that Natsume is transferring into go insane when he walks in. But honestly, when has a class ever freaked out over a good looking transfer student, yelling them questions and asking if they're single?

Point Three:

It's my story and I will do whatever the hell I want.


End file.
